


can't you play with yourself first?

by protagonists



Series: drunk (in love) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexting, Texting, but i love these two so here you go, honestly just pure chaos, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists/pseuds/protagonists
Summary: "Can’t you play with yourself first?"when an innocent question leads to accidental confessions.---------------------an alternate scene from drunk (in love)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Series: drunk (in love) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	can't you play with yourself first?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was something I just came up with out of the blue, but I want to thank Vivi's art [here](https://twitter.com/GlitterdecayArt/status/1315032703876698112) for inspiring this brainrot.
> 
> The fic is an alternative ending to Bokuto's question in drunk (in love) which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896213) for better context, but you can enjoy their chaos as is.
> 
> Enjoy! (◕‿◕)

can’t you play with yourself first?

what????

what are u

u know…

oh uhhh

beat your meat

spanking the monkey

jack off

hand job

masturbation

i don’t know how clearer i can get

(*/ω＼)

I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS

oh okay

for a second there i thought you didn’t know

or didn’t want to do it

i mean not that there’s anything wrong

like i respect your

bokkun

i get it

i was just

surprised

oh

HAHA

but you know

it’s normal

i mean you’ve been single for a while right

it’s been what

high school?

plus i barely see you out on dates lol

is this rlly necessary

why do u have to go there????

why r u attacking me like this

I’M JUST CONCERNED OKAY

like you’re attractive

you’re a young man

of course you’re horny

that’s normal

oh god

where is this conversation going

wherever you want to go!

i will support you and your horny agenda

i mean, just think about the person you like

that’s sure to get you into the mood

(￢‿￢ )

come on

tell me

i’ll help you find some photos

i got you

can u shut up

please

i’m begging

noooo

come on tsum-tsum

i won’t tell

is it kita-san

omi-kun???

oh my god

silence means yes

OF COURSE IT’S NOT KIYOOMI

SHUT UP

HOW DENSE CAN U GET

(・・ ) ?

IT’S U

U IDIOT

IT’S ALWAYS BEEN U

FUCK

what

what????????

U KNOW

IF I WAS GONNA TELL U I LIKED U

I DIDN’T WANT IT TO BE THIS WAY

GOD DAMN

THIS IS UR FAULT

I’M GONNA GO HIDE

AND BURY MYSELF

I’M NEVER SHOWING MY FACE TO U EVER AGAIN

I BET THE ADLERS ARE HOLDING TRYOUTS

I’M SWITCHING TEAMS

hang on

you’re not fucking around with me?

OF COURSE NOT

BUT AAAAAAAHHHHHH

CAN WE PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED

GOD

I’M AN IDIOT

ha

well

it’s not that bad

i mean

how about later

we can fuck around when I get back?

(◕‿◕)

WHAT

STOP MESSING WITH ME

BOKUTO

I CAN’T

STOP IT

I’M NOT

AAAAHHHH

I’M NOT MESSING WITH YOU

I’M JUST SAYING

WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT I LIKE YOU TOO

OH MY GOD

WE’VE ALREADY HELD HANDS

YOU’VE ALREADY TOUCHED MY CHEST

IDK HOW TO MAKE IT MORE OBVIOUS

ANYWAY

I’LL KISS YOU

IF YOU WANT

LATER

I’M STILL OUTSIDE

BUT YOU KNOW

I’LL DROP BY YOUR APARTMENT

WE CAN TALK

SEE WHERE THIS GOES

COME ON

IT’S NOT A PROBLEM

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON

ARE U SAYING YOU LIKE ME BACK

CAN’T YOU READ TSUMU

I

LIKE

YOU

I’M GOING

I’M

AAAAAHHHHH

ATSUMU

YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME HERE

YOU STARTED THIS

(ಠ_ಠ)

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

WE WERE JUST FRIENDS A SECOND AGO

NOW UR TELLING ME U LIKE ME

hate to break it to you tsum-tsum

but uh…

i think we went beyond just being friends  
waaaay before this conversation happened

HAHAHA

well fuck me

i mean

i’m glad to be of service you know

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

YOU CAN’T JUST JOKE ABOUT IT LIKE THAT

WE’RE BACK TO SCREAMING AGAIN?

FUUUUUCK

I’M NOT PLAYING GAMES WITH U BOKKUN!!!

who said i was playing?

okay

if it makes you feel better

my turn to confess

when I was in my room in tokyo

all alone

all i could think of

was you

♡( ◡‿◡ )

oh god

can u hurry back already

i can’t wait to see u

i missed u

so much

god so much wasted time

we could have been together already

WELL

if you think about it

we’ve always been together

now it’s official

you can touch more than my chest

anytime you want

(⌒‿⌒)

BOKKUN

YOU CAN’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT

I’m getting

horny?

what, you excited at the idea of me touching you?

my hands on your cock

slowly pumping you

bet you’d like that huh?

FUCK

FUUUUCK

FUCK ME

oh I can’t wait

can’t wait to see you

i bet you’re hard for me

are you gonna touch yourself atsumu?

or do you want me to fuck you later

i can suck you off

can’t wait to taste you

i bet you’re delicious

i’m gonna cry

no don’t cry!

maybe later

when i’m pounding you from behind

i bet you’d like that

anywhere you want tsumu

i’m ready for it

sounds good

except

i’m gonna top later

no you won’t

what do u mean no?

come on tsumu

be honest

don't you want your hands on my chest

when you're riding me later?

fuck

ur right

i’m just

gonna take

a shower

a very cold one

when you’re taking that shower

i want you to think of me

touching you

sucking you off

fucking you

because i can’t fucking wait

to see you later Tsumu

fuck me

i can’t wait either

see u later bokkun

counting down the minutes

until i see you tsum-tsum

enjoy your masturbation session!

(◕‿◕)♡

BOKKUN!!!

**_[message seen: 2:54 PM]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the chaos that is this fic!
> 
> many special thanks to Meg (ao3: stormhund) for letting me slide into her dms and wreaking havoc once again. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> Feel free to scream with me @bokkuatsu on twitter! :)


End file.
